


A Kink in the Family

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Shot, Comedy, Dean has a Panty Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Kinkchesters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kink in the Family

Baby was parked up right outside their room when Sam let himself in. This pleased him. It meant a real evening meal and company instead of homework and cold pizza.   
Dean was sat on his bed as Sam walked in cheerily throwing his bag on a chair and immediately sharing news about his day at school. Part way through an animated story about how he had outsmarted his Math teacher, he froze as he approached his brother.

"Oh." Sams entire body flushed pink. 

"Yeah. 'Oh'. What the hell is this?" Dean looked furious. 

"Oh God. Nothing. Just nothing. Dean, did you go through my stuff?" Sam scrambled onto the bed his hands grabbing at the small selection of lace panties laying on his brothers lap.

"Are you stealing these? Are you like a pervert panty sniffer?"

"What? No. Of course not. It.. It's for a school play. Yeah." Sam smiled at his perfect, or so he thought explanation. "Yeah, that's it. A school play. It's a musical."

"What kind of weird ass school puts on a musical where the cast wear lace panties for crying out loud?" Dean grabbed at his brother, levering the underwear from his hands. 

"It is a musical! It's Chicago."

"I ain't stupid Sammy. Chicago are a freaking band!"

They were yelling at one another now. Sam was hell bent on Dean NOT finding out that all of the panties were his and that he was actually wearing his favorite pair right now. And Dean was desperate for his brother to tell him the truth. He had lost count a number of times Sam had bent over or stretched up to reach something and in the process revealed a little bit of lace. Sometimes black, sometimes red and so it would seem, today it was pink. 

"I know you wear 'em!" Dean screamed. "I can see' em now. They're pink!" 

Sam couldn't get out of it. 

"Then why did you act like you didn't know?"

"Because I fucking like it and it's screwing with my head!" Dean was still yelling. He couldn't stop. Sam looked like he had been slapped around the face repeatedly and the people in the next room were banging on the walls begging for silence.   
And they got it. For a moment.

"What? What did you just say?"

"You heard," Dean muttered quietly.

"Oh my God, Dean." Sam giggled. "Why would you say that?" 

Dean now felt pretty gross. The age gap between them had just been highlighted by silly giggling. Dean was deadly serious. He had found Sams stash of panties about a week ago. He had spotted his little brother wearing them a long while before that. It hadn't freaked him out, which surprised him. He was cool with being cool about. Kid's got a kink. Good for him. 

He was not cool however with his twitchy fucking cock every time he got a glimpse of soft 15-year-old boy flesh encased in pretty lace.   
It angered him.

Age. Sex. Relationship. 15. Boy. Brother.

So angry. It was why his confrontation was so tense. He hadn't even planned on telling Sam about HIS kink. But now he had and Sam thought it was funny and the boyish giggling which was usually cute, grated. And he wanted him to shut the fuck up.

"It ain't funny."

Sam always knew when his brother was teasing but now, now he was a little different. A bit serious. A lot serious.

"Dean?”

"Yes."

"Why are you saying that about liking it?" Sam sat next him on the edge of the bed. A bundle of panties in his hands which Dean fiddled with, rolling the lace around his fingers. 

"They're so pretty." 

"Dean?" Sam persisted.

"Why do you wear them? I wanna know." Dean was on dangerous territory, ignoring Sam plus he was already nursing a semi and all he could think about was wanking off into a pair of black lace panties while Sam's finger fucked himself in front of him. He groaned loudly, mainly out of disgust at his latest seedy thoughts. Fuck and now his dick was patching pre-come over his underwear, the borrowed underwear. The white lace panties of Sams he found earlier in the day. Poker face, as Sam sighed and shrugged into answering the question.

"They feel right."

"Yeah, don't they?" Dean muttered softly. 

"Er, yeah they.-" Sam leaned back, his head cocking to one side. "- Dean? Are you okay? You're acting weird."

"Don't freak out."

"Huh? Dean seriously, you're like, really sweating."

The increasing size of Deans dick was taking the place of logic. He figured that okay, the boy wears panties. Pretty weird for a 15-year-old and pretty weird that he didn't seem that ashamed by it. Embarrassed yeah but that was about it.

"Seriously Sammy. I.. I'm wearing a pair of your panties and I wanna play with you."

"Woah. Oh my God. Are you serious right now?" Sam was smirking. 

"Yeah, Sammy. I think we have firmly established we're both entirely serious about all the weird shit going on in this room right now."

Sam was calm. His reaction of mild exasperation at Dean finding his panty stash (he was more pissed with him going through his stuff than anything) and now not really reacting to his brother. His older brother announcing how he was hard for him. That was what he was saying, right? 

"Dean, are you asking me out?" Sam couldn't think of any other way to say it. 

"No. Don't be stupid." That would have been nicer Dean thought. Nicer than show me your lace clad dick and bend over while I fuck you.

"Come here."

Sam shook his head.

"Please, Sammy. I'm really stoned buddy. I've got a dick so hard it fucking hurts and I really really wanna fuck you with it."  
And there it was. As plain as day.   
Dean opened his legs, hand wandering over his groin. Belt undone, zipper down and one hand inside his pants levering his thick, wet dick out of the borrowed panties. He groaned as held it, a gentle squeeze pushing out a stream of pre-come. 

Sam wasn't entirely sure what was happening with his brother. But he was finding it quite amusing. 

Dean Winchester. Oh my God. Sam, up until this very point had always thought it was just basic 'big brother envy' because Dean was stupid hot. Like stupid. Tall. Dirty blonde hair that always smelled of molding wax. Green eyes which changed color like those tacky mood rings teenage girls wear. His mouth was set on pout mode constantly. And that voice. Sam swore it was getting deeper and deeper, day by day. And he generally always got the girl. But that was it. Brother envy. He wanted to be him when he grew up, but that was never going to happen. Too skinny, threatening taller that six foot and pretty. So very, very pretty. 

Sam let out a weird little sound. He wasn't sure what it was but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as if to stop another one leaking out. 

"Sammy." Dean was stroking his dick. Like some pervert. The white lace panties were slicing across his huge balls. Sam was amazed just how much was down there. This average sized but stupidly thick cock, slick with pre-come and sweat, and round full nuts. Ridiculous. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Suck it."

"No. Dean I don't wanna." Sam did. A bit but this was like literally just happening and Dean should really be sucking his because after all he started it all. "Suck mine. No one ever has. Be the first, I think I'd like that Dean."

"C'mere, then you little slut."

Sam gasped as he pulled off his oversized sweater and then pulled the front of his sweatpants down. He took the panties with them and there it was. Sams huge dick. What he lacked in girth, he made up for in length. Dean had seen it before. That may have been the trigger for him wanting the boy. Not gay. Definitely not gay. Oh man, how can he be gay when pussy tastes so nice. But hey, giving dick a shot. Gorgeous untouched baby brother dick.

"I am so going to hell."

Dean was so fucking stoned. Getting high made him horny. And he was usually on the verge of feeling horny in day to day life. But high horny was something else entirely. He grabbed his brother by the waist, pulling his naked body on top of him. Sam flopped about like a raggedy doll but was enjoying the attention.

I mean, it was Dean. For crying out loud. And he was being all needy and pleading and begging. And Sam was like only just 15 and not at all filled out. He was still a boy and yet Dean wanted him. More than anything he felt smug and reminded himself to tease Dean about it at a later date.

“Should've left the panties on, little brother,” Dean grunted as he lifted Sam onto his chest, rough calloused hands slapping against the boys young pale flesh. He was face to dick. And fuck, what a dick. Pink, that cute untouched pink, weeping pre-come although Dean had a sneaking suspicion that it would take about 10 seconds for that to become something a little more urgent and a little more creamy. Dean gripped Sams' ass, pulling him closer still. He slid his tongue up the shaft of his brothers dick, green eyes blown from the weed he had smoked earlier. “Put it in my mouth and fuck me with it.”

Sam was beside himself. He felt slightly saddened knowing that he was likely to spill his load the moment even the head of his cock touched Deans' sinful lips. But he also knew that Dean wouldn't really care. And so he unfolded his naked body, stretching up over Deans' head, his body smashed against the wall and levered his dick into Deans' mouth. It was awkward because it was so fucking hard and big and unforgiving. Sam watched about one-third of his penis slide between Deans' lips, it was enough for his big brother to suck around. More than enough as Sam froze, the excitement of the day got the better of him and wound up painting his brothers' mouth with warm spunk. Warm, urgent way-to-early spunk.

“Oh, man. Dean. I..I'm sorry.”

Dean really didn't care. Sam was right about him not giving a fuck. However. Sam shifted back onto Deans' chest. 

“That's okay Sammy. It's fine.” Deans' face was literally covered in jizz. “I've been slimed.” It was everywhere. Lips, tongue, nose, UP his nose, cheeks and chin. It hung in strings over his eyelashes, luckily holding it back from his eyes.

Sam winced, and climbed from his brothers body. 

“God, Dean. I'll get a towel or something.”

“It's okay, Sammy. Just need a bit of training is all.” Dean wiped his face carefully with the crook of his elbow. His shirt streaked with boy-jizz. “I do need you to do something about that.” Dean nodded toward his straining dick.

“Dean. I don't want to. Can I just watch you jerk off or something?”

“It ain't gonna bite.”

“Yeah. But I'll feel embarrassed if I do it wrong.”

“Sammy. You just creamed over your brothers' face. I think we can take embarrassment out of the equation.”

“Well, what if I just watch this time and then next time I'll know how you like it.”

“Wow.” Dean raised his eyebrows. Impressed. “Makes sense.” And so he wanked. Twisting his wrist with every upward stroke and teasing his balls with his pinky with every downward. He also watched Sam the entire time. The boy chewed on his bottom lip, breath hitching from time to time. And his cock, that beautiful cock twitching, and hardening. Ah, to be 15.

Dean wasn't an old man. Not at all but the urgency of coming when you're 15 and then getting hard again without even trying. That had gone but had been replaced with the ability to deny himself orgasm. This always pleased the scores of women he slept with. It was safe to say that Dean Winchester was a fucking awesome lay.

Sam shifted down the bed, his body snaking against his brothers'. Dean was half shudder and half composure as Sam removed Deans' hand from his cock. He was a quick learner and was soon focused on bringing his brother to completion and that took about one whole minute. Sams' head jolted back as Deans' load hit him in the face. Literally, hit. 

“Jesus, Sammy!” Dean laughed. The boy had beat him at his own game.

“Wha'?” Oblivious. Or was he? Sam smirked, tracing a finger through the spatter of brother spunk adorning his pretty dimpled cheek. He sucked it clean and Dean couldn't speak. “Lost for words big brother?”

Dean nodded and then he found some.

“You dirty little fucker.”

“Dean. Why are you so shocked? You think 'cause I'm 15 I'm clueless about sex? Were you clueless about sex when you were 15?”  
“Too many questions.” Dean frowned. “Because it's you Sammy and well no and well, obviously no. The last one goes without saying.” Dean was smug and it vexed Sam a little.

“Hmm, well I'm not either. And I'll show you.” Sam bounced onto Deans' belly, legs astride him. Dean groaned in mild pain. “I'll show you, big brother.”

“Oh, will you now?” Dean smirked. He admired the kids spirit. Sam clocked it.

“I'm serious Dean. Don't mock me.” A little scary.

“Okay. I ain't doubting your bedroom skills, little brother.”

“Don't call me that.” Sam pushed his hands stubbornly against his brothers' chest.

“Okay. Jesus. Calm down, buddy.”

“You only say it to patronize me or like now, you get off on it.”

Dean frowned. He wondered if that he had created a monster. Who actually started this insanity he wondered? Why are they so Goddamn on board with it?

“Well yeah, I ain't gonna lie. It turns me on.” Dean licked his bottom lip. “C'mere and kiss me. Let's fucking do this.”

And Sam kissed him. To hell with it all. To hell with morals, to hell with laws. To hell with everything. If the Winchester boys want to fuck, let them do it. It's better than killing and dying and bleeding and loss and it's theirs.


End file.
